A Little Understanding
by xtaylorrandi94x
Summary: Gaara and Sakura have been in love with each other for as long as they can remember which doesn't make their parents happy so to stop it, they sent Sakura away. Now she's eighteen, a senior in high school, and she's ready to come home to her Gaara. Multiple pairings. Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT DOING THIS KIND OF STORY FOR A WHILE SO I FINALLY STOPPED PROCRASTINATING AND PUT IT TOGETHER. THIS STORY ISN'T FOR EVERYONE BUT FOR THE REST OF YOU I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

 **I'M VERY AWARE THAT INCEST/TWINCEST IS A VERY SENSITIVE SUBJECT AND I WASN'T LEAVING IT OUT OF THE WARNING. I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO LIST ALL OF THEM, CAUSE THERE ARE A LOT SO I LISTED THE MOST IMPORTANT ONES FIRST. I'M VERY SORRY IF I SPRUNG THIS ON SOMEONE WHO WASN'T READY FOR IT. I HAVE NOW INCLUDED** _ **ALL**_ **OF THE THINGS YOU NEED TO BE PREPARED FOR AT THIS TIME AND IF I NEED TO I WILL WARN YOU AT THE BEGINNING OF A CHAPTER OF SOMETHING NEW.**

 **WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEVERAL SENSITIVE SUBJECTS SUCH AS: ABORTION, RAPE, SUICIDE, ASSAULT, SEXUAL ASSAULT, SEXUAL HARASSMENT, BULLYING, CHILD ABUSE, AND INCEST/TWINCEST.**

 **THIS STORY IS JUST TO SHED SOME LIGHT ON A DIFFERENT SIDE OF A STORY. I WILL NOT SUBJUGATE YOU TO MY OWN PERSONAL OPINION SO DON'T THINK THAT IN THIS STORY IT IS JUST ME SHOVING MY OPINIONS ON THESE SENSITIVE SUBJECTS DOWN YOUR THROATS.**

 **CHAPTER ONE-HOME SWEET HOME**

''Your mother and I are going out of town on business so you'll have to take care of yourself,'' Mr. Haruno informed his daughter when he picked her up from the airport.

''What else is new?'' Sakura Haruno replied as she stared up at the sky from the passenger side window. Her father sighed.

''What are your plans for your first day back in Tokyo honey?'' He attempted to make conversation again. Sakura smiled for what seemed like the first time in four years.

''School is almost over so I'm going to see Gaara.'' Her father grimaced.

''Are you sure you want to see him as soon as you get off the plane dear? You could just wait until later? Maybe take a nap first? Unpack?'' Her father tried.

''I can't wait that long,'' Sakura whispered more so to herself. Her father sighed again and they didn't speak after that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Hello Gaara-kun!''

''Gosh he's so handsome!''

''I want him so bad!''

Gaara Sabaku grunted in annoyance while his friends chuckled at his expense.

''Lighten up Gaara, we're leaving now anyway,'' Naruto Uzumaki laughed when Gaara's annoyed face directed at him.

''I hate girls,'' Gaara muttered. His friends laughed.

''Oh? That's not what I hear.'' Gaara looked up and his eyes widened at the beautiful girl with long pink hair sitting on his motorcycle.

''Who's she Gaara?'' Ino Yamanaka asked.

''Sakura..'' Gaara whispered in disbelief.

Sakura smiled and walked towards him. ''I missed you,'' Sakura grabbed Gaara's cheeks and gently pressed her lips to his for a moment before she pulled away.

Gaara noticed the light blush on her cheeks that she always used to have when he kissed her. She still hadn't changed in these past few years. Gaara couldn't seem to control himself when he pulled Sakura into his chest and kissed her thoroughly while Sakura let out little whimpers as he would bite on her lips. Sakura gently pushed him away when she noticed half the school was watching.

''Gaara-kun do you need my help getting rid of this slut?'' A few girls starting coming towards them.

''Gaara-kun doesn't like pink haired sluts!''

''With wide foreheads!''

''Get away from _my_ boyfriend!''

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked at Gaara who just tightened his arms around her.

''Get out of here Ami.''

''Gaara is she really your girlfriend?'' Sakura asked and her eyes started to water just at the thought of Gaara with someone else.

''Not a chance in hell. Get out of my sight Ami and don't _ever_ talk to Sakura again,'' Gaara growled and pulled Sakura back towards his bike.

''Gaara what's going on?'' Tenten Kurosaki asked. Gaara gave Sakura his helmet and sat her down on his bike.

''I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Don't call me and don't come over.'' Gaara pulled out of the parking lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura whimpered as Gaara assaulted her neck with kisses and bite marks.

''G-Gaara I want to ask you about that girl,'' Sakura hissed as Gaara bit down again.

''What girl?'' Gaara mumbled not really paying attention.

''I think her name was Ami,'' Gaara shot up and looked into Sakura's eyes. ''What about Ami?''

''D-Did you two you know, date or something? I won't get mad or anything. I was gone for so long I can't really blame you if you did,'' Sakura tried to smile.

''Sakura there was absolutely no one else I even thought about but you. I love you,'' Gaara kissed her forehead. Sakura smiled and blushed.

''I love you too.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''It's our first day of high school together Gaara-kun! Oh I'm so excited!'' Sakura squealed. Gaara smiled until he noticed they were the only ones in the house.

''Where are-'' ''They went out of town on business so it's just us for a while,'' Sakura smiled. Gaara nodded.

''So what do you think of my first day outfit?'' Sakura asked as she spun around. She was wearing blue ripped, cuffed skinny jeans, a black midriff, and tan heels.

''I think we should just stay in bed today,'' Gaara growled and made a move to grab her waist but Sakura pulled back.

''Ah ah ah. I want to go to school with you Gaara-kun. Can we go now?'' Sakura smiled brightly and pulled on his arm excitedly. Gaara smirked and grabbed his bag and the helmet he had made for Sakura right after he got his bike.

''Oh Gaara-kun! For me?'' Sakura squealed, kissed him on the cheek, and ran out of the house already wearing the helmet. Gaara chuckled and shook his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Is anyone else anxious about Gaara?'' Ino voiced.

''Who could that girl be?'' Tenten questioned.

''M-Maybe Gaara has a girlfriend,'' Hinata Hyuuga suggested.

''I have no idea. Gaara's never talked about any girls before,'' Naruto said.

''Guys,'' Shikamaru Nara nodded towards Gaara's bike entering the parking lot and pulling in right beside them.

''Soooo..sup Gaara?'' Naruto awkwardly greeted.

''Relax idiot. Guys this is Sakura. My girlfriend,'' Gaara stated. Sakura smiled and waved.

''When exactly did you get a girlfriend?'' Ino asked.

''When I was about ten years old,'' Gaara answered.

''Are you serious?'' Naruto questioned.

''How come we haven't seen you around before Sakura?'' Tenten asked.

''My parents sent me away to a boarding school in America the summer before high school,'' Sakura answered.

''Oh? Why is that Sakura-chan?'' Hinata fiddled with her hands. Sakura smiled sadly at Gaara.

''Our parents don't want us together so when we refused to break up they just sent me away,'' Sakura explained.

''Why don't they want you together?'' Ino questioned. Gaara and Sakura looked at each other.

''That's a long story for another time when we all get to know each other better. Gaara can we go inside now?'' Sakura asked with excitement. Gaara chuckled and nodded. Sakura squealed and grabbed Gaara's hand.

''Oh I hope we have classes together Gaara-kun!'' Sakura smiled. Gaara gave a small smile and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Oh I had such a great first day Gaara! What about you?'' Sakura asked as they walked into the house.

''Hated it,'' Gaara grunted. Sakura looked back at him as she took off her shoes.

''How come?''

''All the guys were watching you so hard I don't think they blinked,'' Gaara growled. Sakura giggled.

''I guess I didn't notice. I was too busy watching you Gaara.'' Gaara relaxed and pulled Sakura into his arms.

''I love you so much.'' Sakura smiled.

''I know.''

Before they could kiss a knock at the door interrupted them. Sakura laughed at Gaara's annoyance and went to open the door.

''Oh Hello Mrs. Ryohei,'' Sakura greeted her next door neighbor with a smile.

''Hello Sakura I just wanted to drop off some vegetables from my garden to your parents. Would you mind?'' Mrs. Ryohei asked. Sakura smiled when Gaara appeared next to her.

''Not at all ma'am.''

''Nice to see you again Gaara. You know you two are so cute if you weren't twins you would be such an adorable couple!'' Mrs. Ryohei giggled. Sakura tried to smile. ''Oh I'm sure that grosses you guys out. I'll just leave these here and let you go about your business,'' Mrs. Ryohei smiled and left. Sakura closed the door and sighed.

''Sakura,'' Gaara tried. Sakura gave an attempt to smile.

''It's alright. I should be used to this by now. After all, we've been twins all of our lives.''

Gaara glared at the floor. ''That we have sister.''

 **TA-DA! I UNDERSTAND IF SOME OF YOU CAN'T OR DON'T WANT TO CONTINUE TO READ AFTER THIS CHAPTER. REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALOHA! I'M REALLY GLAD THAT SOME OF YOU HAVE REACTED WELL WITH THIS STORY. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT BECAUSE THERE ARE NOT A LOT OF OPEN MINDED PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD. THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SUPER SHORT FOR A SPECIFIC REASON IN MIND-I PROMISE THERE IS A METHOD TO MY MADNESS.**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

 **CHAPTER TWO-THE CHOICES WE MAKE**

''Sakura..'' Gaara called into her room. He approached her while she was curled up in her bed. He laid down behind her and moved her up to look at him. ''Sakura talk to me,'' He coaxed looking into her red puffy eyes.

Sakura choked back her tears. ''Sometimes I just really _hate_ being your sister,'' She whimpered.

Gaara sighed. ''I know. Me too sometimes but honestly if I got to choose, I would still want to be born as your brother,'' He informed.

''Why?'' Sakura sniffed.

Gaara gave her a small smile before he kissed her cheek. ''Because why would I want to wait all my life to meet the girl I love when I could meet her the moment I'm born?'' He questioned her.

''If your friends find out-'' Gaara interrupted her,''If my friends can't handle it then I don't need them anyway.''

''We can't ever get married,'' Sakura reminded.

''We can in the European countries. We'll just have to move,'' Gaara shrugged.

''I want a baby,'' Sakura whimpered and began to choke on her own tears.

Gaara pulled her into his arms and held her securely. ''I want a baby with you,'' He murmured.

''It won't be easy for us around other people,'' Sakura sighed.

''If we have to we'll move to where no one knows us,'' Gaara quickly responded. ''Every problem has a solution Sakura, except for the problem of living without you. I'd rather die.''

''I love you,'' Sakura turned over into his arms. Gaara wrapped his arms around her tightly.

''I love you.''

 **TA-DA! I KNOW SUPER DUPER SHORT BUT I HAD TO HAVE IT SO SHORT FOR A REASON MY FRIENDS SO REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
